Shattered Innocence: A Trunks and Goten Love Story
by yaoi pixxie
Summary: YAOI! you have been warned. Basically Trunks screws Goten over for the last time and Goten decides it's time to quit being Mr. nice Guy. Just read it!
1. Trunks' Deception

Hi it's me your humble servant Tink, the yaoi pixxie. Just a few little Warnings for this mini monster (it was originally supposed to be a one- shot, now I foresee at least 8 chapters) Ok, expect dirty language (I have a filthy mouth, therefor all my characters do too) and kinky sex (what can I say, I'm a pervert) possibly some violence (I like blood, I'm just a weird fuck) Anyway, On with the fic.  
  
Shattered Innocence: Trunks' Deception  
  
"Goten I'm sorry," Trunks said in a pleading tone. Goten lifted his tear streaked face and glared at his best friend. "Sorry just isn't good enough anymore Trunks. When we were kids, and something went wrong, you could fix anything with a rushed apology and a bright smile. Even when we were in high school it was amazing how quickly I would forgive you if you just said you were sorry. Well not any more Trunks. I'm done with all that now. I'm tired of being cute little Goten. I'm tired of people thinking, oh it's ok, it's just Goten, it doesn't matter if we screw him over. I'm tired of being so stupid, and so gullible, and so trusting. I refuse to be taken advantage of any longer. So Trunks, go ahead, tell me you're sorry one more time. I'll just laugh in your face and tell you I don't care. Because that's what you keep telling me over and over again every time you do this, you don't care. Our friendship doesn't mean anything to you. I'm just your safety net. The one you fall back on when there's no one else there. Well you know what Trunks, FUCK THAT. Because our friendship does matter to me. You always were the one who could make me hurt like no one else could. I always wondered why. It just seemed a little funny to me that every time you hurt my feelings, it felt like my world was crashing down around me. Oh the irony of it all Trunks." Goten stopped his tirade long enough to let out a crazed laugh before continuing. "Go figure. That question has plagued my mind for as long as I can remember. and guess what, I just figured out the answer. Damn you Trunks! GOD DAMN YOU! I love you, you stupid fucking bastard. Holy hell." Goten rubbed his red eyes with the heel of his hands. "Just stay away from me Trunks. Just stay the hell away. I never want to see your face again. Fate is a cruel bitch isn't it Trunks? Sucks to finally realize your soul mate is the one person you can't have." Goten looked at him for a moment longer before turning and flying away.  
  
"Yeah it sure does." Trunks whispered into the darkness, knowing he had lost him forever, that this time he had finally gone too far.  
  
~ 6 months later ~  
  
"Just go talk to him Trunks please." Chi-Chi pleaded clinging to Trunks well-muscled forearm. Trunks looked down at the crying woman and sighed. "Chi-Chi, I told you, I'm the last person he wants to see right now. Have Gohan talk to him or something." "I've tried that already Trunks, he won't listen. Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but I do know that you are the only one who can help my little Goten." "Chi-Chi, it's not the transgression that matters, it's the apology that counts. And let's just say I already dropped the ball on that one, that is what caused this mess in the first place. Oh, and he's not little, not any more." With that Trunks got up and walked out of the small house that had once been the home of his closest childhood friend.  
  
As Trunks arrived home in his small apartment, he was lost in thought. Everything around him reminded him of Goten, and it was slowly taking its toll. They had been friends since Goten took his first breath, but that was all through now. They had crossed a thin line that had torn their friendship apart. Trunks could still remember how it had all started back in high school.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Trunks we're friends right?" Goten asked hesitantly. "Right." Trunks said sounding a bit bored. "And nothing can change that right?" Goten asked again, this time with a little more conviction. "Right." Trunks repeated flopping down on his bed. "Not even if I told you my deepest darkest secret right?" Goten said persistently. Trunks lifted his head up a bit and glowered at his best friend, "Goten get to the point." He said in a harassed tone. "Okay, but just remember you asked for it. Trunks, I'm gay." Goten winced and waited. "Oh, okay," was Trunks' reply. "Okay, okay, I just told you I'm gay, and all you can say is OKAY!" Goten shouted. Trunks sat up and paused for a minute, "Me too. There is that better?"  
  
Trunks watched in amusement as his best friend and secret crush dropped to the floor and fainted. He lay back down on his bed and began to count. 5...4.3.2.1. "What the hell. How come you never told me? How long have you known? Do you like anybody at school? Have you ever thought about me? Do you think I'm cute? I never told you cuz I was scared you'd think I was disgusting or something. I haven't really known for that long just a couple of months, and I've been dying to tell you. I think Timoko Nagasaki is the cutest guy I have ever seen. I thought about you one time and I decided we would never work as a couple cuz you think I'm so immature, and I think you're a jerk. But I do still think you're cute."  
  
As Goten paused for a breath Trunks' mind worked frantically to find something to say. Goten thought they wouldn't work as a couple? Trunks felt his heart breaking into a thousand tiny pieces at the thought. As his mind reeled, he slowly came to the conclusion that his best friend was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ok, I never told you because I didn't think you needed to know. I've known for about a year. I don't like anybody right now. I've never thought about you and I together before, but yea, I would say you're pretty cute. Goten, I think your eating habits are disgusting, and nothing could be worse than that. I am glad you told me. Timoko Nagasaki?! What the hell are you thinking? That guy has to be the biggest homophobe I've ever seen. You're right you are too immature for me. And you didn't have to tell me I was cute, I knew that already."  
  
"Hehehe," Goten giggled. "You sure know how to take a compliment Trunks."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Trunks sighed again. That's when his whole life had changed. That's when he had started destroying his best friend's life. It wasn't intentional, or at least it wasn't supposed to go that far. But things had gotten harder as the two teens had gotten older, and the same lies weren't good enough anymore. That's when Trunks had to take his performance to the next level.  
  
The plan had started off innocently enough. It was back when they were still in High School, and Goten was dating his first boyfriend. Trunks had been blind with jealousy for several days after he heard the news. But then hot on envy's heels was a deep and forlorn sadness like he had never felt. He had stopped eating, stopped sleeping, and he wished that he could have stopped breathing. This went on for weeks despite his family's worry. Then one day an idea, an evil twisted idea, occurred to him, an idea that Trunks dearly loved. The next day he went to Goten and told him a completely fabricated story about how he had seen his boyfriend cheating on him. Poor Goten had been heartbroken, and Trunks had felt like quite the ass for causing his tears, but it was a small price to pay for Goten to be single again.  
  
That was the first lie he told, but it surely wasn't the last. You see, Goten was an attractive guy, and so he always had boys clamouring for his attention. So Trunks was forever busy finding ways to shoo them off. Finally he decided when a simple lie wasn't enough anymore, that it might be worth his own skin to keep Goten off the market. He decided to seduce one of Goten's would-be partners. They didn't sleep together but they almost had. Goten was crushed. But as always Trunks flashed a bright smile and spurted out a glib apology, and all was forgiven. That had been the beginning of the end.  
  
After that Trunks found no scheme too outrageous, no lie not worth the risk. He had done anything and everything not to bear the cross of watching his love with another. At the time he had been so caught up in his own emotions and motivations to notice what it was doing to the man he loved so desperately, the one he fought so hard to keep.  
  
It was only after the two friends moved in together that Trunks noticed the change in Goten. He began to notice an extreme amount of rage bottled up inside the youngest Son. His choice of clothes began to change. He began eating less. He started to wear a small amount of make-up when he went out. And his choice in men had changed too. He had begun to hang around with a much wilder crowd.  
  
Trunks felt a few tears sliding down his cheek and decided it was time to drown his sorrows in some jack and coke. He got up, grabbed his coat and headed for the nearest bar. 


	2. Goten's Playmate

Hey yawl here's the next chappie like you requested. Hope you like it. I didn't have a proofreader, so I don't know if it's good. Btw, if you would like to proofread for me E-mail me at bitchypixxie@yahoo.com. Also, this chappie has graphic sex in it, as promised. Kinda dark, but no where near as bad as it's gonna get. I've decided to go in a totally angsty direction with this. Also, I'm not gonna beg for reviews this time, but I will say that if I don't get enough reviews I'm not gonna post anymore chapters. Also if you feel the need to flame me, go ahead, I find them entertaining and I require amusement daily. But alas, I am only your humble servant, so you're in the driver's seat. Speaking of which, I just wanted to say this now to give the readers time to think about it. I'm gonna do a vote on whether this story should have a happy ending, or a sad ending. I'll write whatever ending gets the most votes. Please don't vote yet, because then I'll forget about it, and when it comes time for me to count all the votes, I may not see yours. Ok, now…on with the fic.

* * *

Shattered Innocence: Goten's Playmate

* * *

Goten paused as he stepped into the entrance. He breathed in the smoke of the dimly lit room and knew all eyes were on him. This was his favorite bar, his hunting ground. He had slept with most of the men that frequented this bar and had quite a reputation. Most of the men here were always clamouring for his attention, but none dared to refuse his advances. If Goten chose you, you went, and you did whatever he wanted. Goten was a very demanding lover he liked to push his partners, stretch their limits a little. Or a lot, depending on his mood. And then he broke all their rules. Goten was a wild one. And everybody knew it. 

Goten wasn't in the mood for games tonight. He didn't want a play-toy; he wanted a slave. He glanced around the room until his eyes came to rest on his choice of companions for the evening. The man was not only beautiful, but he exuded confidence and dominance. Goten knew it would be fun break him, to own him just like all the others. 

Goten made his way across the room like a tiger stalking his prey. He approached the man who was dancing with a few other guys. Goten shot them withering looks, and they all scampered away, they knew what he wanted. And Goten _always_ got what he wanted. Goten walked up behind his soon to be lover and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pulled the startled beauty back against him roughly. He paused for a moment to let him take in his firm grip and his impressive erection before whispering in his ear, "you are mine." He let go then and walked swiftly towards the exit of the bar. He didn't even have to look to know that the nameless figure was following him. 

Goten walked to his car and waited for him to catch up. They climbed inside without a word. Goten started the engine then turned to look at his partner. "Are you a virgin?" "No," the boy answered quickly. "But you have always been the dominant partner correct?" Goten asked. "Yes," he answered again without hesitation. "Good." Goten murmured before speeding out of the parking lot.

Goten pushed the door to his apartment open and waited for his companion to enter before closing and locking it. "You do what I say, when I say. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?" Goten asked. He watched the emotions flick across the young man's face as he waged a war inside himself. *He's battling his need for supremacy* Goten thought. Slowly the young man nodded. 

Goten smiled. "Strip." he said in a harsh tone. Goten watched with hooded eyes as the man before him removed his clothes to reveal inch after inch of tanned skin and rippling muscle. When he was finished removing all his clothes he looked up at Goten as if asking what now. "Kneel." The young man dropped to his knees slowly and lowered his head. Goten walked in circles around his new slave as if inspecting him. He stopped in front of him, and began to remove his own clothing. When he was completely naked he moved a bit closer so that his erection was right in his slave's face. "Suck."

His eager little slave leaned forward some and took Goten's length into his mouth. Goten groaned and let his head fell back as he began to move his lips back and forth over his shaft. As his slave continued his expert ministrations, Goten reached forward and tangled his fingers in his hair. His lover continued to work his erection until he felt all of Goten's muscles stiffen. With a loud moan, Goten emptied himself into his lover's mouth. Goten pulled out and smirked down at his new pet. "Swallow." Sensing some hesitation he growled low in his throat. It took a moment but his pet finally got the message and swallowed dutifully. 

"On your hands and knees slave." Goten barked. The boy leaned forward and placed his hands on the floor slowly. Goten followed him moments later, kneeling behind him. He had no intentions of going slow, or even preparing his lover. He wanted it rough. He wanted his slave to hurt. He craved the pain. He needed blood. He needed violence. He was a saiyan. 

Without warning he pushed forward and entered his lover in one stroke. Hard. The body beneath him cried out in pain as Goten moaned in pleasure. Goten paused for a moment to just bask in the pleasure of the moment. Suddenly his young lover growled, and pushed his hips back. Goten was stunned, his partner was enjoying this. He began moving in a frenzy, pumping in and out with all his might. 

It was hot. It was fast. It was wild. It was great, and it was all over too soon. Goten's lover emptied his seed about a half second before Goten came with a deafening roar. When he was finished, he pulled out of his lover's body and stood up. He began pulling on his clothes. When he was fully dressed, he picked up the other man's clothes and tossed them over to where he lay. 

"Get dressed and be gone when I get back." he said before stalking out of the room to return to the dark night from whence he came.


	3. Trunks' Bad Decision

Alright, Alright Damnit! I really was gonna wait to post this until I had a few more reviews *dodges various flying vegetables* but you guys reviewed so damn fast, even I'm impressed. so. here ya go. I'm sorry it's short, and you guys are gonna kill me for the cliffy, but, I thought this part was kinda necessary to before I start moving on. Damnit, looks like I'm gonna have to post-pone working on my other stuff. Oh well, whatever the reviewers want. One more thing. A few people have asked if the guy from chapter two was Trunks. No, he's not. I didn't give him a name to create mystery, I did it to show Goten's state of mind. Obviously I failed, I'm sorry for the confusion.  
  
Shattered innocence: Trunks' Bad Decision  
  
It felt as if the walls were pulsating. They probably were Trunks thought dismally as he sat nursing a beer. He was already good and drunk, but felt no real desire to leave. So here he sat. In a trendy bar all the way across town. Drinking a beer he couldn't taste. Singing a song he couldn't hear. Longing to see the one face that wasn't here.  
  
His heart yearned for Goten in a way he didn't understand. Even after all these years of loving him, he still didn't understand what drew him to his dark haired friend. Oh, he understood the burning lust he felt, for Goten was truly a beautiful creature. And he understood the unshakable trust and faith forged from years fighting side by side. He understood how Goten could make him laugh, make him smile, and it made perfect sense that Trunks lost his heart to this beautiful work of art. There was obviously a connection there. So strong it was almost palpable at times. But there was still one thing that eluded Trunks' overworked brain. Why did being without Goten make him feel incomplete?  
  
It boggled his mind to think that he had attached that much of his life to another person. Now that he was gone, he felt the intense desire to make Goten a part of him. He had this odd desire to fuse with him again. He had even had a fantasy about the two of them fusing, and then masturbating. Why? Why did he feel his body was incomplete without Goten's touch? Why did he feel his mind was incomplete without Goten's thoughts? Why did he feel his soul was incomplete without Goten's warped sense of morality?  
  
He was tired of thinking about it. He was drunk, angry, hurt, and painfully hard. All he wanted to do was go home and release his sexual tension with a fantasy about Goten and a bottle of lotion. But for some reason he just couldn't summon the energy to get up.  
  
Just as he was about to take a sip of his beer another customer sat down at the bar. The guy leered at Trunks and he could plainly smell the alcohol radiating off the man. "Hi cutey. My name's Tu Fu, how 'bout you darlin'?  
  
***  
  
Goten had been wandering around aimlessly for hours. He had always been somewhat of a night owl, but it had gotten progressively worse in the last six months. He didn't know where he was going, and he wasn't really sure about where he had been. He felt a familiar wave of longing rise up in his solitude, but squashed it quickly. He didn't want to think about Trunks, not tonight, and not ever. His mind had already exhausted that topic and his battered heart couldn't bear to think about him again.  
  
As Goten wandered he knew he wouldn't get any sleep. He kept walking, thinking about what he was going to do to pass his time. Finally he decided to go back to his bar to get drunk. Was there any other way to go to sleep anymore without passing out?  
  
He walked quickly eagerly seeking the dark, noisy atmosphere and the soothing oblivion of drunken unawareness. He longed for the blissful unconsciousness he prayed would claim him later tonight. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to feel. He had been doing far too much of that lately.  
  
When he had first left. Things had been perfect. He hadn't thought about anything, hadn't felt any emotions at all. He simply acted on impulse. He did whatever he pleased. The wilder the better. He had fed off the emotions he generated in others, because at the time he hadn't felt any of his own. But now, now he had started to feel again. And it scared the hell out of him.  
  
But he went on living his wild, glitzy life the same as always and didn't let anyone know what was going on his head. He had tried that already. With Trunks. Trunks was the only person who ever really knew what Goten was thinking or feeling. Trunks had known him mind body and soul, but he was different now. Not even Trunks could know what was going on with Goten.  
  
He opened the door to the bar and stopped in his tracks. There sitting behind the counter was the last person he ever wanted to see. Trunks. And still just as beautiful as ever. The last thought snuck into his head without warning. But Goten knew he couldn't have stopped if he had known it was coming.  
  
He was truly stunned he didn't know what to do. So he just stood there. Watching, waiting. For what he didn't know, but he was waiting. Then it happened. Another patron in the bar approached Trunks and started hitting on him. A fierce flame of possessiveness licked up inside Goten's belly, and the need to sexually dominate followed shortly thereafter.  
  
He relished in his reactions, knowing they would shut off all thought. As the wave of ice-cold anger sliced through his brain, he started forward.  
  
The man had just finished introducing himself when Goten came up behind him and wrapped his hands around the man's throat. "I don't think so buddy. This one's mine." he snarled. 


End file.
